Darius Van Dyke
Name: Darius Van Dyke Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Gardens, anime, sketching, pranks, gaming Appearance: The 5'2" tall Darius weighs 139 pounds. Darius has a small build and appears to be overweight, due to having a bigger torso. He has a dyed green streak above his right eye on the top of his short, brown, frizzy hair. Darius' face is round and full. His complexion is light olive, due to being quarter-Argentinian. His nose is big, and above his hazel eyes, which are often squinty, are thick brown eyebrows. His teeth are yellow and his lips are full. While a goatee would appear around his lips and on the chin, he is clean shaven. Darius usually wears green hoodies along with blue or black jeans. On the day of abduction he wore a dark-blue coat with a fur hood. Underneath it he wore a green t-shirt. He also wore black jeans along with white-blue sneakers. Biography: Darius Van Dyke was born in 1997 to Dustin and Pina Floyd in Kingman, Arizona. Dustin worked as an IT technician, while Pina was a store clerk. Darius especially had a good relationship with his mother, as the Van Dykes owned a garden. When Darius was young, he often played outside at that garden. Often, his mother helped him with gardening and taught him what to do in case he did need help in gardening, though most of the time he tried to take care of the flowers without the help of his mother. When Darius grew older and was about 7 years old, he also helped his mother at gardening, like at cutting the grass, which is something he enjoyed, as he felt proud of being able to fulfill these tasks. Their garden was also a nice place to barbecue and when friends came to their house, they often went there. Thus he had a deeper bond with his mother and continues to garden in his free time. While he now doesn't always have time for gardening, he usually helps his mother at taking care of the garden every weekend. He enjoys gardening and is proud of what he has created. Darius had his first experience with computers at an early age. His father used to play games on the computer and Darius also then began to play games there, for example, solitaire or puzzle games. While he grew up, he continued to play more games: at first free flash games, but then he also bought games he wanted to play, not only on his computer, but also on consoles. His first games he completed were Super Mario Brothers 3 and Pokemon Ruby, which were games his father gave him as a present on his eighth birthday. While he isn't a fan of platformers anymore and prefers to play shooters or strategy games, he continued with his habit of completing games, often using the internet for walkthroughs when he was stuck. He also continued playing roleplaying games as well, particularly the Pokemon games, which were addictive to him, but also bigger roleplaying games with more story, like one of his favourite games, Skyrim. At first he liked video games as they were a fun way of passing time. He also liked to show his skills of playing the game to his friends and compete with others. But after having played more video games, he was more and more amazed at the plots that the games had, some which made Darius think about specific subjects more often. During kindergarten as well as in elementary school, Darius tried to act like a class clown, which brought him attention. He liked it when he could make his friends laugh, which is why he often liked to kid around during class or outside of class. This however changed when he accidently half-blinded Astrid Tate when they were in elementary school. During recess, Darius and some other kids threw paper pellets at each other via elastic bands. After Astrid was hit in the eye, it had consequences for him. He felt guilty for having hurt Astrid. After his teachers contacted his parents about the accident, they were shocked and the Van Dykes had a lengthy discussion at home, resulting into Darius getting a sanction via a 2 month grounding. At school Darius felt guilty for that and around the teachers he tried to act better, feeling observed and judged by them. All pupils who participated in the game with paper pellets also received a lecture by an elementary school teacher, elastic bands were banned on the playground and the teachers observed the kids better so that it could not happen again. As Darius felt guilty for having half-blinded Astrid, he apologised to her. But Astrid hated him, so he tried to avoid her in the future, feeling uncomfortable around her. The Tates and the Van Dykes had a discussion with the result of no sueing to occur. As he was scared because of the permanent damage he had done, he changed for the better. He concentrated more on class and didn't want to fool around in class anymore. He continued to joke around, but rather outside of class. He's also now against violence and just jokes around with words. He had a good relationship with his cousin Brady, who dyed his hair when he was 15. Around the same time he was introduced to more gaming and anime by him. With his classmates, he played multiplayer games. When he got Steam and Skype, he invested much of his free time to play games. However, he tried to not play too much, never neglecting other important things. For example when he had to learn for an exam, he focussed on learning instead of getting distracted. He also liked to watch anime of all genres. Two of his favourite series are Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Cowboy Bebop. As he was interested in anime and liked the art, he even attempted to sketch in his free time, when he was bored. In breaks, he had a college block with many drawings with him. In these he often draws anime characters he liked, video game characters he wanted to draw or something random that comes into his mind. He doesn't sketch during class, though, as he wants to concentrate on the subjects in school. His mother disliked how he spent more time inside on the computer than outside, like she does. But as Darius still liked gardening and helped her out every weekend, she still spends an amount of time with him, although there are just few subjects they talk about that both are interested in. In contrast, Darius and his father talk more often. When talking to other people, Darius often tries to impress them by making them laugh. Since Elementary he liked to tell jokes, often ones he had heard from friends, but from time he also could think of his own ones, so he liked it that when he had something witty or funny in mind, he could add it as a comment to others. His father also likes to laugh and is humorous as well. They get along well and are open to each other, often laughing about stuff or ranting about stuff together. He isn't serious all the time and loves being sarcastic and over exaggerating, which can be interpreted as loudmouthed or rude sometimes by his classmates, like when he brags about his grades or makes fun of other people. This lead to him not being a popular guy to hang out with. Still, he had good friends he hangs out with. His use of humour depends on the situation he currently is in, as he hates it if his jokes are ruined by them being too inappropriate. For example, when younger kids are around, he avoids joking about some subjects. To strangers or people he doesn't want to leave a bad impression on, he also tends to not joke too much around, but rather tries to be friendly, though he loves to mock other people he dislikes with jokes. Their annoyance can even be entertaining in some cases. Often he can also be brutally honest with humourous undertones to people he dislikes, which make some of the students consider him as unfriendly or a jerk. He prefers that to pretending to be nice and lie at others, which is why he thinks that he is cool and a rebel by doing that. With friends he likes to joke around, mostly with insider jokes, or mock games or other people, sometimes even the friends themselves. To make them laugh, he also sometimes makes jokes at other's expenses. When Isaac Brea pranked him, he wanted to seek revenge. This lead to Darius researching what pranks he could pull off. Upon stumbling on some funny pranks on Youtube, he also continued to watch prank videos. Youtubers he liked were Remi Gaillard, Vitalyd and among his personal favourites are whatever and Tom Mabe. He also did some small pranks in Kingman with friends and sometimes filmed it, but pays attention about what to do as he does not want to hurt anyone physically or break any laws. At first Darius and Isaac could not stand one another and sometimes pranked each other. But they soon developed into friends who rival each other, so when they got along, they also did pranks together. He likes to surf on the internet, but on the internet he's ruder than in real life. He sometimes trolls on the internet and he can be more daring to joke around and his jokes have no limits there. Anonymity encourages him to dare to be more offensive, which is why he had multiple account names as well. He has started a channel on YouTube as well, where he does Let's Plays and does anime reviews as well, though he also likes to rant about stuff, generally about games, anime or what comes into his mind. He also planned to do pranks or social experiments in the future and has a lot of ideas for original or good pranks, but worries about the legal trouble he could get when uploading prank videos. He also is not well equipped enough for the videos to have a good video quality so that it would be worth uploading on YouTube for it to become viral. As he takes school very seriously, it led to him getting good grades, getting As or Bs in classes. He stopped joking around during lessons and concentrates and acts well in class. Therefore he understands the concepts that are taught to him. Just outside of the classrooms or during the breaks he likes to fool around. He also doesn't mess with teachers or authorities to avoid conflicts with them. He had no special subject he's particularly interested, thinking the time outside of class to be much more exciting than the one spent inside class, except maybe computer science, where he can learn more about programming. A subject where he is not as good as in the others and acts more silly there as well is PE, as they did physical activities instead of learning. Due to his good grades he gets, he is proud of them and that gives him the motivation to become better. He aspires to become a successful Let's Player or Youtuber to live off the money and it's a dream of his, but he realises that this would be improbable. So he wants to start an apprenticeship at an IT company, as computers have interested him since an early age. He thinks it would be good for him to learn more about them and work with them in the future. Due to surfing through the internet he also discovered an SOTF shock site, where he saw footage. He was disgusted and did not want to visit links he doesn't think are safe. Advantages: Darius is smart and determined. His prankings show that he can also be a creative person, whose thinking outside of the box could help him on the island. Disadvantages: Darius is pretty honest. He might get in trouble with other people, because he says his opinion out loud. He also has made a good amount of enemies, which may hinder his classmates to trust him. He also is not in a good shape. Designated Number: Male student No. 023 --- Designated Weapon: Chisel Conclusion: Determination is your greatest asset on the island. Keep it and you might be able to carve out a name for yourself. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by RC. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'RC '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'William McKinley 'Collected Weapons: '''Chisel (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Lili Williams, Jonathan Gulley 'Enemies: 'Junko Kurosawa, Leslie Price, Raina Rose, William McKinley 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Darius awoke in the basement of the asylum, in their water treatment cell. He grabbed his supplies and left as quickly as he could. He ascended the helipad, already formulating plans, and here he found Junko Kurosawa. He told her he had a plan that he needed one of her water bottles for, but this was an ill-conceived idea and poorly thought out. She acquiesced, and was angered when he wasted her water on himself. The two fought, wrestled desperately, and Junko was able to swipe at Darius' cheek with his own chisel. He was able to distract her with a thrown item and escape. He found his way to the Staff B dorms and ranted at a camera for a bit before wandering around some more. He wandered into the kitchen of the dorm block, where he found Samuel Howard. Samuel's crossbow freaked Darius out, feeling threatened he fled the scene. He holed up in the radio tower shack for the evening, haunted by nightmares. When he awoke he heard the announcements and reflected on his peers in his class, denouncing the killers as 'losers'. He walked a bit, up to the cliffs where he found Brendan Harte and Jonathan Gulley. Jonathan ran out to meet him while Brendan stayed back, and Darius berated them for not doing anything and began to relate his musings on escape their way. Jon found Darius' behavior awful, and eventually started to chew Darius out, but Darius remained stubborn in his insistence and claimed the radio tower could be turned into an escape possibility. Jon eventually acquiesced and followed Darius to help with his 'plan', while Brendan went elsewhere to look for allies. Come Day 3 Darius continued to scheme while they hid out in the shack of the radio tower. Darius by that point knew the radio equipment was useless, but he intended to keep Jon around with the promise of making it useful, to buy himself a lackey and more time to survive. The two were split up by Day 3 announcements, when Darius and Jon were scattered by the declaring of the radio tower area as a Danger Zone. Having lost Jon, Darius decided to follow Brendan's possible trail and head to the asylum. Here, in the group therapy room, he found Lili Williams and decided to approach her. He was confrontational, as usual, but decided to recruit her by using the corpse of Jasmine King, as he wanted to experiment with the collar on her body. They talked and bantered a bit about it, but she was friendly and curious about Darius' plans, and she agreed to be led on. They tired out carrying the body, and Darius lazily decided to drop her for a bit while they were crossing the bridge. They found Natalie Winters. Natalie was confused by their carrying the body, intimidated, but Darius nonchalantly offered her an alliance. Natalie readily agreed, and Darius led their continued trek to the pub. When they reached the pub, Darius was put off by the sound of several voices from inside, so the three of them headed to the library instead with Jasmine's body still in tow. While discussing the handling the body then the rest of his plans he realized they had been followed, by Leslie Price. Leslie burst out of hiding and lunged, but missed. Darius wasted no time and fled, abandoning everything, his plans and allies. Darius eventually reunited with Lili at the warehouse the next day, where she revealed that she had spent the night searching for him and Natalie. Cracks quickly began to show in their alliance as Lili was tired and cranky thanks to nicotine withdrawal and Darius was his usual difficult self. This was exacerbated by the appearance of Raina Rose and Johnny McKay, whom Darius immediately yelled at to leave. He was ignored, leading him to insult Raina, which finally drove Lili to reconsider her alliance with him and offer Raina and Johnny aid instead. Angered, Darius left the three of them behind. He made a stop at the pub and got rather drunk before continuing back to the asylum, where he found William McKinley resting in an office. Darius rooted through Will's supplies, which earned him a punch to the face, and then began mocking Will's deceased girlfriend Rea Adams. Will went so far as to fire a warning shot with his gun, but Darius refused to take the threat seriously. His refusal to back down and continued insults steadily angered Will further until he was driven to shoot Darius in the head, killing him instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Rest in fucking pieces, man. At least you went out how I imagine you came in: giving everyone a headache. - ''Dennis Lourvey '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You're the asshole. Go away."'' -- Darius, while being threatened by Junko with a bat to his chisel. "Don't you fucking dare to perceive a fat, green-haired nerd as a threat that needs to be taken out with this bullshit weapon." - Darius, on Samuel and his crossbow. "While we're talking, people are dying! There's no chance everybody survives this, but you two shouldn't be lazy and loaf around. Actually do something, you lazy fucks." -- Essentially one of the first things Darius says when he sees Brendan and Jonathan. “Chill. Let me just enjoy my meal.” -- Darius after insulting Will's dead girlfriend after having been caught stealing his supplies while staring down the barrel of a gun. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Darius, in chronological order. The Past: *F is for fire that burns down the whole town! V6 Pregame: *Duvet *元気少女ナンシーちゃん *My Friends Are Assholes *They Really Are *Let's Go Out Tonight *Nants Ingonyama Baithi Baba *Sadness Augmentation *Can't Get A Break *A Magnet For Trouble *Food's Better With Friends *Tooi Sakebi *I didn't know what I was supposed to say about that, so I just said Wow Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Hyperventilation Dance *I Know What My Fortune Is V6: *Something tells me this isn't Arizona anymore *96+ Quite Bitter Beings *凸( •̀_•́ )凸 *Room of Relaxation *Tocatta & Fugue *Just People In A Messed Up Place *Return of the Manatee *My Human Gets Me Blues *God in Three Persons *ONE MILLION TROOPS *Demons Dance Alone *Kiss the Bottle *(งಠ_ಠ)ง Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Darius Van Dyke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students